Kipper
Kipper is a Red Betta Fish belonging to IRL. Kipper serves only as IRL's pet in IRL's Lament, but in other stories and interactions Kipper is often used as a joke character with unfathomable power over the fabric of reality itself. He often talks in a laid back and cheery way, often confusing those whom he speaks with. Most of the time when he speaks nobody notices for comedic effect. Real Life Origins Kipper is the pet fish of the actual LucariotheSkeleton, often being a reoccuring topic in their life. Canon Origins IRL won Kipper at a county fair while trying to get his mind off of his ever increasing stress. During a ring toss game IRL had a sudden stroke of luck and won the grand prize, a happy little red betta fish. From then on Kipper and IRL would do nearly everything together. Appearance Kipper has a light shade of reddish brown covering his body, and an even darker shade covering his fins and tail. His eyes are a pure black. Around his neck are frills that when extended makes Kipper look even bigger to intimidate his foes. Personality Kipper is cheery and talkative, even if no one talks back. He has strong opinions and has a natural ability to sense the good and evil in people. He has an aversion to topics of sex or death, seemingly wanting to keep the mood positive. When faced with somebody he knows will cause trouble, Kipper will try his best to scare them off with very mixed results. Relationships IRL Kipper cares deeply for IRL but can see that the lifestyle and decesions he's made are hurting himself and others. He will often try to lead him in the right direction, but saddly not even IRL can understand what Kipper is saying. Plankton!Luca Kipper unsurprisingly makes an appearence in the Ocean!AU, although without any form of IRL. He often does his own thing but seemingly always bumps into the childish Plankton!Luca. Kipper enjoys his company and attempts to help him, but theres only so much a little betta can do. (NC)Bahlkin Bahlkin is a dragonborn warrior with a cold death-obsessed opinion on the world. Despite this however he's scared shitless by Kipper. This appears to be a mix of water (Bahlkin has a bad history with water) and him simply never seeing a fish before. It could be more however, perhaps he feels inferior seeing such a weak little creature live in an enviorment he can barely approach. Or maybe he's aware of Kipper reality bending capabilities. Either way, Kipper gets a kick out of spooking the dragonborn but ultimately has little respect for him due to his hobby of killing everything that moves. Stories/AUs They Appear In * IRL's Lament * Ocean!AU * Fell!AU Trivia * Kipper has hosted a miryad of multi-dimensional events in other timelines, such as a game of truth or dare with the entire multiverse. * Despite his abilities. Kipper dosnt use them all that often. * It is unknown how Kipper got to a county fair of all places, but he seems to simply show up wherever he feels he's needed. Gallery Wiki.png Category:IRL's Lament Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Category:Ocean!AU Category:Joke Characters